The Girl With the Pink Hair
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: He sits there, years later and thinks about his past, his home, his best friend, his teacher and the girl who's name he's forgotten. SasuxSaku Oneshot R


**The Girl With The Pink Hair**

****

by: Xmarksthespot

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

He sat there alone on the bright emerald grass against the old tree, motionless and emotionless.

His eyes remained still, barely blinking and his position was somewhat stiff when really it felt relaxed. His mouth was a mere line, not frowning nor smiling. Under those lids of his were pretty obsidian orbs that would flutter into bright crimson red during battle. They were staring at his palm that rested on his knee.

He ignored the voices, screaming at each other not too far from him. They belonged to two of his teammates who were, again, arguing. Suigetsu and Karin; the most annoying people he's met and he knew _many_ annoying people.

What they were fighting about, he never knew even though they were _always_ yelling at each other with hate in their voices. Sasuke never found it imperative for him to be listening to _animals_ in a conflict.

The other man of his team though-Juugo- was a calm person, who-unlike the others- didn't waste or vexed Sasuke's time. He sat on the other side of the field gazing at the birds on the tree branch.

Sasuke didn't know why, but something about this field made him give out the command to stop and rest there. The field was filled with only two colors:

_Pink_ and _green._

The cherry blossom trees surrounded the area and the emerald grass and leaves complimented the pale pink colors of the petals.

He felt serene when seeing these two colors, but didn't know why.

Perhaps it reminded him of his peaceful once-called home; Konoha, the Leaf Village where he was born and raised before he headed out in search for power and his brother.

He was nineteen now. Seven years had passed since then and it had been a while since he's heard any news from that village. Maybe, after chasing him for so long in hopes of bringing him back, they'd decided to stop hunting after him, he presumed though it didn't really matter.

The leaves swayed in the slight breeze along with his shaggy black hair, giving him small goose bumps along his bare arms.

He wasn't sure why he was still running from the world with the team he had formed years ago to aid him in his quest for hunting after Itachi. After all, his brother is dead now and there wasn't anything for him to do now but...think.

He closed his lids, hiding the beautiful yet murderous eyes from everybody. While leaning his head back, in his mind, many memories were running; flashing before him over and over again. He thought about the night his parents were killed-staring at their bloody corpses and frightened by his older brother. Eventually, those flashbacks formed into the people he once called friends.

A sigh managed to pass by his lips.

Recalling back to the blond who he believed to be his best friend, he realized how much of a brother the idiot was like to him. Naruto Uzumaki often argued with him but when in danger, the fox-faced boy would risk anything for his friends.

Another member of his old team, Kakashi, his sensei. The man taught him many things, including the chidori and thought of Sasuke like his own son.

Sasuke smirked remembering the many times where while Sasuke and Naruto argued, Kakashi would sit on a nearby branch silently only to be reading a book and giggling in a perverted way.

Then there was _her_. As much as Naruto resembled Suigetsu-being annoying and fighting with almost everybody- and Kakashi being like Juugo; the silent one, _that girl_ was similar to Karin, annoying and obsessive.

Sasuke wasn't sure how much their characteristics had change over the years, but to him, they will always be like that in his memories.

Kakashi, Naruto and her.

_'What was her name again?'_ he thought.

It had been years since he thought of her-or anyody else for that matter, but it was her who he wasn't most familiar with. He'd completely forgotten her appearance as well!

He opened his eyes and focused them onto his current team.

Karin blushed a bright scarlet when she witness him eyeing her and Suigetsu called her something rather fowl, causing her to turn round and start cursing at him again. Juugo did nothing involving them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes because he knew. He knew that despite their similiarites, they could never replace his old team.

He saw a bright flash of yellow and cerulean in his mind. Unlike Naruto, Suigetsu will never be kind and caring-not to mention be one of a million people to cheer Sasuke up.

The orange book and silver hair along with the jounin vest appeared. Unlike Kakashi, Juugo's never going to be supportive or trustworthy. Never laugh and have trick behind his sleeves.

And unlike _her, _Karin will never care for Sasuke-never love him like she did.

He shook his head. _'She's **nothing** like Karin.'_

Yes, there were many times in Sasuke's life that he did regret for leaving his home behind. He always wondered what life would be like if he stayed. Would he be a lot weaker or would he accomplish the task of killing his brother earlier? Would he actually be living a happy life? Possibly a normal one? Those were always that same questions that'd come across his mind when he regretted but at that moment, another wonder came.

What would their relationships be like?

Even now, after finally realizing what revenge has done to him, Sasuke knew that he would always care for Naruto and Kakashi and their bond probably would've grown stronger. They were close to him; like family, but what about her?

She didn't feel like family to him, especially after her proclaimed love for him the day he left, but he knew he secretly cared for her regardless of what he told her and how many times he rejected her.

At that moment, the wind blew and shook the cherry blossom trees and her picture suddenly appeared before him within his head; he remembered what she'd looked like.

The girl with the exotic pink hair and green eyes.

He smirked, shaking his head in disbelief. The reason for stopping by that field wasn't because it reminded him of his old home but rather it reminded him of the girl he cared for.

At the thought of her and the piture of her painted in his mind, his heart started racing.

He looked up and watched the calming pink flowers above him, looking fragile yet beautiful.

Hours passed and he remained there, ignoring anything Karin or Suigetsu had asked. Rather, he sat and watched the pink tree which reminded him of her. He loved the feeling. It calmed him and strangely made him feel content-just like she did.

He froze.

He realized.

His heart beated faster at the thought.

All this time he thought she was annoying, weak and useless but truthfully, he only complained because he didn't want her to know that he was allowing her to be closer to him. The great Uchiha Sasuke was scared what might become of him if he loved someone who he didn't think of as family.

He had always loved the girl with the pink hair.

He inwardly chuckled at the fact that he loved someone who's name he doesn't even know.

Suddenly, something dropped onto the palm that laid on his leg. He moved his eyes upwards, gazing at it.

Instead of smirking, this time, Sasuke smiled, holding onto what dropped on his palm tightly and got up, ready to leave. He never let go of it.

In his hands was a flower from the cherry blossom tree and in his mind, there was only one name.

_Sakura_

_.._


End file.
